Brody the Babysitter
by JC 619
Summary: Brody decides to Babysit Bridgette & Geoff's baby so the duo can have a night to themselves. Will Brody be a responsible Babysitter?


JC 619 Appears with a birthday hat, and noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. _Blows Noisemaker._ Here is a One Shot For Total Drama. I only technically own Dylan. Fresh Inc. owns Total Drama.

* * *

 _A little insight here: Geoff, Bridgette, and Brody are in their later 20's. Geoff is a party planner with Brody being one of his employees, and Bridgette is an Aquatic Veterinarian._

It was a normal Wednesday morning at the Office as Geoff, and Brody met up at the Break room.

"Hey there dude." said Brody.

"Hey." said Geoff as he walked towards the Coffee machine, and got himself a cup of coffee.

"Whoa dude, Never seen you go for that before." said a surprised Brody.

"What?" asked Geoff.

"Coffee, Mostly you just get a Hot Chocolate." said Brody.

"Well I need something to keep me going." said Geoff as he drank some coffee.

"Keep you going, Why?" asked Brody.

"It's been 4 months since Bridgette & I have had a calm night together." said Geoff.

"Wait, Wasn't it 4 months ago that Bridgette gave birth to your kid? You know, Dennis, Dilbert." asked Brody.

"It's Dylan dude, and yes." responded Geoff.

"Wow sounds pretty harsh." said Brody

"Well don't get me wrong having a little dude that you made with the one you love is great, but it would be nice to have an evening with Bridge without it involving burping, feeding, or changing a diaper." said Geoff.

"Tell you what dude, How about this Friday night, You & Bridge head out to a nice restaurant, and have a nice time while I babysit?" offered Brody.

"Well that might actually be a good idea, I'll run it with Bridgette, and see what she thinks." answered Geoff.

(Later that Night) Brody was sitting in his studio apartment watching a hockey game.

"Come on Dorazio, We didn't pay 20 Million a year for you to stumble around." said Brody until he hears his phone ring.

"Hello?" said Brody after he answered his phone.

"Hey Brody it's Geoff." said Geoff.

"I just talked to Bridgette, and she is open to having you babysit Dylan for Friday night." said Geoff.

"Oh that's great to hear, See you then." said Brody.

(Friday Evening) Brody had made it to Geoff, and Bridgette's house, and knocked on the door.

"Hey there Brody, Come on in dude." said Geoff as he let Brody in.

"Hey Geoff, Nice suit dude." said Brody as he noticed Geoff's Tuxedo.

"Thanks, Thought we would go to that new high end restaurant for a meal, and maybe go dancing too." said Geoff.

"That's cool, So where is the misses?" asked Brody.

"I'm coming, Just giving a quick up on Brody." said Bridgette as she walked down the steps to meet with Brody. Bridgette was wearing a nice midnight blue dress with some blue flats.

"Wow Bridge, You look awesome!" said Brody.

"Thanks, I've been going to the gym to get myself back to normal." said Bridgette as she put her hands on her hips showing off her figure.

"Well, It looks like it's been working." said Brody.

"Thanks." replied Bridgette.

"Okay, Here is a list of things Brody needs, and where they are at along with a list of numbers to call just in case of an emergency." said Geoff.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take care of Devlin like a little version of me." said Brody.

"It's Dylan." said Geoff.

"Right." replied Brody.

"See you later tonight Brody." said Bridgette as she walked out the door, and headed to the Car.

"Keep everything good dude." said Geoff as he followed Bridgette.

"Have fun you guys, Later." said Brody as they couple got into the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Allright, I'll go check on the little dude in afew minutes, Gotta hit the bathroom." said Brody as he headed to the bathroom.

Twenty Minutes Later Brody decided to check up on the bundle of joy, and walked into the Dylan's room. In it were some baby toys, a changing station, and a crib. Brody walked towards the Crib to see baby Dylan slightly waking up. Dylan had some light blonde hair, and his mom's olive green eyes along with a small chin that looked like it was from Geoff's side of the family.

"Hi there little dude." said Brody.

"I see you're up, How about something to eat?" asked Brody.

Dylan didn't really say much, but Brody just picked him up, and carried him to the Kitchen.

"Eh, I'll take it as a yes, By the way, I'm your Dad's buddy Brody, You can call me Unkie Brody, and I can call you Brody Jr." said Brody as the duo made it to the Kitchen, and placed Dylan in his highchair.

"Okay then little dude, Let's see what mom & dad left for you to eat." said Brody as he opened up the fridge.

After about a minute he pulled out two small jars of baby food along with afew spoons, and a bottle of milk.

"Okay Brody jr., How about some mashed carrots & peas?" said Brody as he scooped a spoonful of the stuff, and showed it to Dylan who looked like he didn't care for it.

"Come on Brody jr., It's good for you." slightly pleaded Brody.

Dylan looked uninterested at eating the spoonful of baby food.

"Here, I'll try some to show you it's delicious." said Brody as he ate the spoonful of the food.

"Say, this stuff ain't half bad." said Brody as he started digging into the jar.

Suddenly, Dylan started shaking his arms as he now wanted the food.

"Oh, Hold on dude, I'll get you another spoon." said Brody as he grabbed another spoon, and filled it up with baby food from the other jar.

"Here you go dude." said Brody as he fed Dylan the baby food spoonful to spoonful until it was empty.

"Okay dude, Now for your bottle." said Brody as picked Dylan up, and bottle fed him.

"Between us guys, What do you think is better? From the bottle or the boob?" asked Brody.

Dylan just gargled for about a second.

"Thought so." said Brody.

"Allright there Brody jr., Let's see if you burp for me." said Brody as he tapped Dylan's back.

Brody then let out a loud burp.

"Definitely got that from your dad." said Brody.

Brody then took Dylan to the living room, and placed him in a playpen. Brody then sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"Let's see if we can find something on the television that's ok to watch." said Brody.

Suddenly, A large man wielding a chainsaw appeared on the tv as a woman screamed bloody murder.

"Ah, Don't look Brody jr." said Brody as he shielded the toddler.

However the man was just chain sawing a giant price tag, as then Sugar appeared onscreen.

"That's right everyone! We are sawing our prices in half here at Chuck's Furniture Store!" said Sugar.

"Whew, No harm no foul there." said Brody as he then changed the channel.

"Two & Two is Four, Two & Two is Four." sang a guy wearing an orange Triceratops costume.

"Okay this seems pretty safe to watch." said Brody as him & Dylan were watching the show.

About half an hour later, Brody started smelling something rather odd.

"Say Brody jr. You smell something weird, Like something just kicked the bucket." said Brody.

After about afew seconds, Brody figured out that the smell was coming from Dylan.

"Oh, Sorry Brody jr. I'll change your diaper." said Brody as he grabbed Dylan, and took him to his room, and placed him on the changing table.

"Ok here are the diapers, the wipes, and a Darth Vader Mask?" said Brody as he took the items, and placed Dylan on top of the changing table.

Brody opened up the Diaper, and nearly winced as he took a small whiff.

"Now I get the Mask." said Brody as he quickly put on the Mask, and changed Brody's Diaper.

"There, That should do it." said Brody as he picked Dylan up, and took him back to living room.

About two hours later, Brody saw that Dylan was getting tired, and decided to lay him down for some sleep in his crib.

"Okay Brody Jr., How about a little story?" asked Brody as he looked at some story books.

"Looks like you have been read all these stories, How about I tell you a story from Unkie Brody?" asked Brody.

Dylan just stood there smiling abit with Brody taking it as a yes.

"Okay then, A long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away..." said Brody.

(30 Minutes Later...)

"And so, Your Daddy trapped the evil ogre king in the Cobble pot, and was able to help your Mommy find a new home for the merpeople while Unkie Brody was able to gain a Pot Gold from the Leprechaun, The End." said Brody as he finished the story only to discover that Brody was fast asleep.

"Aww, He's kinda cute when he's sleeping." said Brody.

"Goodnight, Brody Jr." said Brody as he quietly left his room.

Afew hours later Geoff, and Bridgette returned home, and thanked Brody for caring for their son for the night.

(Two Days Later) Geoff was at the Grocery Store, and then headed to the Baby Aisle where he saw Brody there by the Baby Food.

"Hey there Dude." said Geoff.

"Hey Dude, What's up?" asked Brody.

"Just shopping while Bridgette is caring for Dylan." answered Geoff.

"Hey thanks again for watching Dylan, It was great to have a night with Bridge." said Geoff as he grabbed afew jars of Baby Food.

"Anytime dude, Anytime." said Brody as he grabbed afew jars aswell.

"Umm Brody, Why are you getting Baby Food?" asked Geoff.

"Oh, This stuff is actually pretty good, The Mashed Cream Corn is the best so far." replied Brody.

* * *

All finished. Hope you all enjoyed this little story of mine. **Reviews** are Up.


End file.
